1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some electro-optical apparatuses such as an organic electroluminescence apparatus (hereinafter, organic EL apparatus) thus far developed, an element substrate on which organic EL elements and circuits that drive the organic EL elements are mounted is connected to an external drive circuit via a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter, FPC). In this structure, the element substrate and the FPC each include a terminal block through which electrical signals are inputted and outputted, and an alignment mark for positional adjustment between the terminal blocks. For example, the alignment mark disclosed in JP-A-2006-235503 is provided on each of end portions of the terminal block. As another example, JP-A-2007-86276 proposes forming a slit-shaped opening on the terminal of the element substrate for use as the alignment mark, and adjusting the position of the FPC utilizing the terminal of the FPC, located inside the opening at the position corresponding to the opening, as the alignment mark.
However, to form the alignment mark as disclosed in JP-A-2006-235503, the element substrate and the FPC including the alignment mark have to have sufficient dimensions, which is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of reduction in size of the element substrate and the FPC. With the alignment mark according to JP-A-2007-86276, the opening has to be made narrower owing to thinning of the terminal on the side of the element substrate, typically a TFT array substrate, as a result of reduction in size of the electro-optical apparatus. Therefore, it becomes difficult to properly position the element substrate with respect to the terminal of the FPC serving as the alignment mark.